Momento Mori
by MDawgg
Summary: A powerful force is spreading across the Universe leaving destruction in it's wake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I will be taking a lot of creative license with this plot line, which I hope you will enjoy. I would love to hear from you on how this story is progressing so please leave a review. I have started school again but I will try to update as much as possible. Thanks again for reading :)

"Studies have shown that people with damage to the ventromedial prefrontal cortex are actually more willing to sacrifice a human life as long as they perceive it's for some greater good. But what about people who have no trouble sacrificing others to their own selfish ends?"

~Daniel Pierce~

**Chapter One**

Kamin knelt before her daughter in the healer's quarters and began to gently wash the cuts by her mouth. The little girl held a strip of linen under her nose to stop it from bleeding. She tried to look at her mother though her left eye, as the right one was swollen shut from the fight that had occurred earlier.

"Roza you know that physical violence is not the way of the Te'Lie, our people try to keep the peace amongst us"

Roza could feel her chest tighten up a bit, she fought back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "He said such horrible things to me and it made me so mad" The eight year old's tiny frame began to shake uncontrollably, "I didn't want to hurt him, I tried to make the wolf go away inside of me" She pointed to her chest, "But it's there. Grandfather lied about it being asleep. I am different mama I don't look like anyone here"

Kamin soothingly brushed Roza's blond hair and looked into her liquid gold eyes, "The gods made you different because you are special Roza and no matter what anyone says I will always love you"

Roza pushed her hand away shouting, "I don't want to be special! I want to be like you!" she threw a bottle at the mirror, causing it to break and fled the room, leaving Kamin to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass.

DWDWDWDWDW

Kincaid sat in the Great Hall with several elders and the captains of his army each member was looking over battle plans that were laid before them on the table. A servant scurried over to where Kincaid was seated and kneeled, touching his palm to his forehead and then to the marbled floor as was custom, waiting to be acknowledged.

Kincaid looked at him, "What matter do you bring before me?"

The servant kept his eyes downcast as he spoke, "Ancient One, your daughter wishes an audience with you. She says the matter is urgent."

"Very well send her in" Kincaid watched him exit the room and turned to his elders and commanders, "Gentleman, we will commence again tomorrow, there is a matter I must attend to" Each member bowed and left the Great Hall. Kamin came into the room and greeted Kincaid, he could tell that a look of disapproval was upon her countenance, "What troubles you Kamin?"

Kamin began pacing back and forth, "Surely father you have heard of what happened to Roza today. The whole court speaks of it"

He shook his head and sank wearily into his chair, "Yes I have."

"Why did you lie her?"

He looked at her confused, "Lie?"

"Yes lie about the wolf sleeping"

"She had a vision Kamin it was the only way I could calm her fears. She thought she was having a nightmare. She is still too young to understand her purpose as a warrior"

"She is a child father. She wants to be loved and accepted. You talk about her as if she is just some weapon that can be used by in your military"

Kincaid looked at her coldly, "Roza can be used as a weapon, she has powers even beyond our understanding"

She slammed her fists on the table "You will end up killing her! Shall I tell you what happened today. She beat a boy so badly he now lays with two broken legs in one of the healer's quarters. To make matters worse, some of her empathetic abilities mimicked some of the wounds she gave him. I fear if she gets too attached to someone…"

He cut her off, "She won't the Academy will take care of that"

She paled, "You can't be serious, she could be killed, she is next in line for the throne"

"Our people need a warrior to lead them and a warrior she will be. I will expect nothing less and neither will you; she will be leaving tomorrow"

"Father you cannot do this. I beg you not to"

Kincaid descended from his throne and began walking towards the door, he paused for a moment and looked back at his daughter, his deep voice echoing as he spoke, "My word is law Kamin, which makes it binding"

DWDWDWDWDW

The glow of sunlight kissed London as a new day approached; the homeless began stirring under a bridge. An elderly man began picking up the papers that he used as a blanket and saw that the paper he held in his hand, showed an angelic looking blond, who had been missing for six months. He felt a pang of tragedy for the young woman on the poster and knew that someone somewhere was tearing the universe apart just to find her, for some reason he could feel it in very his bones. He had no idea how right he had been in thinking so.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hello to all my lovely readers! Sorry I have not posted sooner and this chapter will be short. I promise the next installment will be longer though. As always I love hearing from you, so please leave a review! Thanks and enjoy :)

**Chapter Two**

_Once more into the fray_

_Into the last good fight I'll ever know_

_Live and die on this day_

_Live and die on this day_

~The Grey~

Planet: _Fieren_

Roza stumbled in circles her vision blurry. The hooded figures surrounding her bore weapons she was unfamiliar with. Anger clawed its way up her throat, as the agonizing screams of her men filled the air. She gingerly cupped her wounded side, blood seeping through her hand. The wolf inside of her was begging to escape; it took every of ounce of self-control she had to not let it free. If she was going to die, then she would make sure that her secret was buried in the ancient dust of the planet with her. Roza withdrew a dagger from its sheath and lunged at the closest cloaked figure and then her world went black.

DWDWDWDWDW

Planet: _Earth_

Jackie sat silently in the flat watching the Doctor pace back and forth like a caged animal. They were waiting for her mobile to ring. The sound of it chirping startled them both out of their train of thought.

The Doctor crossed the threshold and picked it up, "Hello"

Jack looked through a large glass window where Rose was being held. Her body showed horrible signs of abuse and maltreatment. She was heavily sedated and strapped down to a bed.

He spoke into the phone, his voice hard, "I found her, I found Rose but Doc you are not going to like what I am about to tell you"

His gripped tightened on the mobile, "Where is she?"

Jack gave him the location and then he ended the call. He set the mobile on the coffee table and began walking away. The Oncoming storm was approaching and no one was going to stand in his way.


End file.
